


I Loved You First（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: 太阳升起的时候，约翰带他去了花园。他们坐在石头墙头，裹在被子里，喝着咖啡，然后约翰说，“下个星期，八年以前，你在乌克兰国家剧院救了我的命。”
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	I Loved You First（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Loved You First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376874) by [ThirdActLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdActLove/pseuds/ThirdActLove). 



> 现在时按照尼尔在电影里的时间线，括号内的是尼尔未来的记忆，斜体是内心活动，或者是引用，或者是二者兼有（出处将在末尾标出）。  
> 黑体的他/他的都是指代主角。提到未来的他时，他被叫做“约翰”。因为John David Washington的名字真的很适合他。  
> 标题来自Regina Spektor的歌曲‘Samson’——“你是我的挚爱/在万综卷轴下深掩着我的真挚/我必须要走了，必须走了”  
> 感谢评论和点赞。看的开心！

最开始：

尼尔看到 **他** 的时候已经喝了三杯。孟买的天气酷热难耐，尼尔穿着一身轻薄的西装——灰色的，白衬衫，棉质——但还是流着汗，并且颤抖着，紧紧抓着时常伪装成任务介绍的故事。尼尔知道的已经太多了。尼尔不知道哪样会先杀死他：知道这些东西，他紧张的血管里奔腾的爱，还是那位坐在木椅子上的陌生人的微笑。

尼尔撇了一眼镜子里的自己。倒影很憔悴，紧张的敲击和微笑并没有真正到达那双因酒精而呆滞的瞳孔。那双蓝眼睛下有一圈黑眼圈，新冒出来了胡茬，金发乱糟糟的。

 **他** 身上没有任何焦虑的迹象。 **他** 顶着一张年轻、自信的脸走进孟买游艇俱乐部；尼尔的双手在吧台上摸索，想要在上面找到一些凹槽，想要有什么尖锐的东西能够抵着皮肤，好让这些焦灼的神经末梢能够聚焦在别的东西上面。

 **他** 穿着一套廉价的西服，没有戴婚戒。尼尔想要穿过房间，扑进 **他的** 怀里，距离他们上次说话已经过了一周了，然而他们甚至还素未谋面，尼尔有一点小骄傲和一点小聪明，但是那也阻止不了他在 **他** 看向自己却认不出来的时候想要去死。

但尼尔并不蠢，他把金戒指留在了家里。和 **他** 一起（约翰，但 **他** 还不是约翰，并且要在很久很久以后才会成为约翰）。发生过的事，注定要发生。

尼尔存在于两个地方：这里，和 **他** 将要去的地方。

而现在 **他** 就在这儿，等着他的英国接头人。尼尔将半杯伏特加汤力一饮而尽，站起来。

这不是他们的故事开始的地方。这是一个未完成的版本。

尼尔并不确定他最后会走到这条轨道，或者说道路，或者说时间线的哪里，但是尼尔知道没有 **他，** 他是不完整的。反之亦然，但 **他** 现在还不知道。这也是尼尔为 **他** 点健怡可乐的时候 **他** 争辩的原因，尼尔脱口而出，告诉他， _我爱你，_ 但是说出来的却是，“鬼才信。”

 **他** 没有注意到他语气里的亲昵，因为 **他** 是一个操蛋的信条组织新兵，还有比这更可笑的吗？如果尼尔不是那么着迷的话，肯定会乐好一阵子。尼尔镇定下来，装出一无所知的样子，用微笑来贩售谎言，在他们坐下来制定战略，推动事情往正确的方向发展。

辛格家的任务很成功。如果不是第一次，尼尔不会在这里。他们从楼上飞身而下，尼尔抑制住跳跃的全部喜悦，他知道 **他** 厌恶此时在空中的每一秒。实际上， **他** 从未培养出对蹦极的爱好，但这是——这是一件尼尔从前知道的，等着 **他** 将来去发现的事。

人群里色彩和脸庞模糊。红色的，蓝色的，珠宝的光芒，一缕缕浓厚的白色烟雾。 **他的** 手触碰到尼尔的后腰。轻柔的压力，无需眼神接触的赞许。这是他们每一次分辨出彼此的方法。或者说将来的。尼尔的肺几乎要坚持不住，因为这是 **他** 的第一次，对于尼尔来说却是他们相处模式中的一部分，重复的次数多到不足挂齿。然而对于曾经的 **他** 却什么也不是。

尼尔知道，他们都是专业人士，只有菜鸟才会完成一项工作后欣喜若狂。除非，是特例。他们成功在一栋不能蹦极的建筑上蹦了极。上下一座要塞却没有被抓住，毫发无损地逃脱了。成功的任务有的是，但是这次是个奇迹。后者值得庆祝。

如果是在家里，会有烛光下的红酒和牛排。但此时此刻不一样。他们在小巷内飞奔穿梭，佯装镇定，回到酒店的时候才有所不同。

尼尔早就订下了与 **他** 相邻的房间，早在 **他** 知道自己会住进哪间房之前尼尔就已经知道了。而现在他们一同到达，手里拿着门卡。尼尔望过去，得意地笑着。 **他** 打量着尼尔，开了门，然后呼出一口气。

“想来喝一杯吗？”

尼尔跟着 **他** 进了门。房间很空，普普通通的棕色调，大床上盖着花朵图案的厚被子，米色的墙上挂着假的镀金篮子，里面的进口水果仍然新鲜。明天他们会搬到别的地方——更好的地方去。但尼尔不介意在这种房间里住一晚。

他们喝了半杯之后，尼尔轻笑着聊起了危险的话题。“人死后一定很寂寞。”

也许 **他** 注意到了粘在 **他** 身上的目光，或者是尼尔喉咙的热度，因为 **他** 将目光移到了床上，问，“你结婚了吗？”

“结——没有，”尼尔回答，接着轻笑着略过了这个问题，开始把玩约翰去年在巴黎给他买的领带。

“到底结了还是没结？” **他** 哼了声。“还是，怎么说的，在国外就不算已婚人士之类的新潮理论？”

尼尔闭上干燥的嘴唇，伸缩修长的，不缀珠宝的手指。结了，没结。 _与你，_ 尼尔想说，但是当然没说出口。

“所以？” **他** 的嘴唇已经贴上了尼尔的脖颈。

“这很复杂，”尼尔终于答道，被这个涉及隐私的玩笑逗乐了。

他的身体像着了火，就像他的第一次逆行那样。感受一个全新的世界：让人无法呼吸的空气，溃烂的肺，以及那双尼尔闭着眼睛都能认出来的手，那双手抚摸着尼尔，就像 **他** 从未完全地注视过，描绘过，记忆过。

 **他** 说，“复杂到关不了灯吗？”

但尼尔已经按下了开关。

尼尔成了他们之间更棒的情人，只因为他在欺骗——无论是按照这个词的哪种意义来说都是。尼尔了解 **他** 身体的每一寸，只会在发现那些伤疤还尚未出现的光滑皮肤时才感到惊讶。尼尔不知道从前约翰带着这些他没有的记忆时是什么感受。不知道约翰会不会因此对尼尔感到愤恨，因为约翰一直认为自己是两人中更加勇敢地迈出第一步的人。

尼尔突然想起了大学时学的莎士比亚的一出戏剧。

_这纠纷要让时间来理清；_

_叫我打开这结儿怎么成！_

对悖论和平行宇宙的猜测是无用的。尼尔爱 **他** ，爱约翰，该发生的事注定会发生，即使过去无法改变，即使尼尔没有把决定权交给运气。

当然，孟买甚至不是他们第一次见面的地方。只是对 **他** 来说是。尼尔在一个昏沉的早晨看着那副数不清多少次共享一张床的身躯——以及有几次在战场上——尼尔笑起来。一头扎进混乱中。艾弗斯会摇头，然后咕哝一句，“逞英雄。”

不，突袭基辅剧院。那才是第一次。尼尔为那次任务逆行的时候还不知道会发生些什么。

（太阳升起的时候，约翰带他去了花园。他们坐在石头墙头，裹在被子里，喝着咖啡，然后约翰说，“下个星期，八年以前，你在乌克兰国家剧院救了我的命。”

“六月十四号。我们的纪念日。”尼尔充满敬畏地说。

“是的。这就是我强烈要求定在这一天的原因。”

尼尔将脑袋靠在约翰的肩膀上。“真浪漫啊，”他若有所思地说。“但是，你怎么知道那是我？”

“一直都是你，”约翰回答。他用手臂环住尼尔。“我不想让你为我回到过去。我。”他清了清喉咙，看着地平线缓缓眨眼。“我希望没有告诉过你。”

“我已经去过了。所以，我会解决的。你知道我想去，而且我一定会去。”通过约翰声音中的哽咽，尼尔明白了这个故事另有隐情，一些约翰没法说出口的秘密。他们回到家开始安排任务，尼尔第一时间打给了艾弗斯。

他们永远不应该留下个人纪念物，但是尼尔喜欢打破规则，并且考虑到他的另一半是谁，他也拥有这种自由。于是，尼尔拿了他的制式背包，在上面挂了一条钥匙链。那是第二次约会时约翰送给他的礼物，尼尔走到哪儿都带着它。）

也许，尼尔后来想到，正是因为他现在带着，未来这个东西才吸引了约翰目光。这是个有趣的游戏：因和果。而这在他为了基辅做准备，自己研究物理学以缓解焦虑的时候变得更有趣了。

尼尔还不知道他们在枪战中重逢，或者说初遇的确切时间。尼尔对一个敌人开枪，与 **他** 对视，感觉就像有一把刀刺进了他毫无戒心，无所防备的肋骨。但是尼尔完成了任务，从那里逃离，得知他们带走了 **他** ，并且接下来准备折磨 **他** 后，心中燃烧着愤怒和内疚。

那天晚上，尼尔打给了马希尔。他们去了一家酒吧，坐在黑暗的角落里，点了很多杯酒。

马希尔试着安抚他的朋友。“没事的。疼痛只是暂时的，是不是？”

“过去无法改变。而且我有信心，”尼尔咬着牙说，伏特加沾在戒备的牙齿上。

“对这个世界，还是对他？”

尼尔舔舔嘴唇。多可笑的问题啊。“这两者是一样的。”

在印度， **他** 每天在相同的时间醒来：准时凌晨四点整，无论时区和时差。尼尔忘了他们现在还没有那么亲昵，于是他抱住 **他** ，亲吻 **他的** 肩头，接着 **他** 礼貌地抽身而出。

尼尔没生气，他盯着 **他的** 脊柱曲线。三年后，将会有一名理想主义的暗杀者在他的腰上捅出一个一寸的伤口，而尼尔会杀气腾腾地在私人医院里与一队调查小组待一下午。

约翰和暗杀者之间，只有一个能活过那个晚上。

尼尔擦了擦脸。这些记忆来自另一个时间和地点，而他必须活在当下。

一点。

一只脚进，一只脚出，他在脑海中搜寻档案，地图和一次性手机的时候，一具身体向前移动。

 **他** 从浴室出来，腰上缠着一条浴巾，站在床边。尼尔没动，注视着 **他** ，他醒着，但是留恋床单上的气味。尼尔抬起眉毛。“你要告诉我，我们不能养成这种习惯。”

“我工作的时候一般不做这种事。”

这一次， **他** 说的是真的。尼尔伸了个懒腰，回答，“我知道。”但是他没有下床， **他** 解开浴巾换上一套廉价西装的时候也没有叫他出去。尼尔习惯看 **他** 穿定制的西裤和夹克，但是这样也很迷人，有着独特的吸引力。

（“我们一直都穿黑色。太单调了。”

“尼尔。”约翰捏了捏他的鼻梁，叹了口气。“再说最后一次，我不会在我们的婚礼上穿条纹西服的。”

后来他穿了一身花卉图案的西装。）

凌晨四点三十，尼尔回到了自己的房间。他给艾弗斯和马希尔发了信息，拿起他的装备，像要杀人一样清理起来。某种程度上来说他确实要这样做；尼尔从未在这里存在过，反正他已经是个死人了。一位年轻的军情六处探员，通过了铁轨上的折磨和药丸测试，成为了一个鬼魅的传说，就像信条的其他成员一样。

尼尔并没有对凯特出席他们的盛典感到惊讶。她是他们相识最久的朋友，尼尔也知道他们（在过去）救了她的命；她会在婚礼敬酒的时候说起此事——只有最亲密的朋友和同事参加，尼尔将会感动得热泪盈眶，即使这时他还没有帮助过她。

约翰告诉过他要去哪儿，于是尼尔等在伦敦的酒店里， **他** 到的时候，满手都是血，指节乌青，看到尼尔之后 **他** 撇嘴一笑。

尼尔举起一只手提包，评论道，“看起来你需要换件衣服。”

 **他** 把包挂在自己的手臂上。“我以为我们不会形成这种习惯。”

尼尔耸耸肩。他们肩并肩走进大堂，这家酒店足够高级，没有人询问他们关于血迹的事情。就算他们注意到了，也不会问。

 **他** 没受伤，但是尼尔装作 **他** 有可能受伤了。他坚持要求检查 **他** 的身体看看有没有隐蔽的伤口；然而他们在床上缠绵在一起的时候，尼尔的指甲造成的伤口都比餐厅里那些恶棍多。

他们瘫倒，餍足，大汗淋漓地躺在织线极其细密的床单上。是尼尔布置好的，这样他们就能像睡在家里一样了，他们都没有走。 **他的** 呼吸打在尼尔的耳朵上，很凉， **他** 轻声说，“我应该担心一下你为什么知道我喜欢怎么睡觉的，嗯？这些可不在我的个人档案上。”他轻轻摇了摇尼尔。“至少我希望不在。”

尼尔将他们的手指缠绕在一起，吻了 **他** 弯起的指节，贴着这些擦伤和淤青回答。“这是我们的职业素养。”

“嗯。你已经用过这句台词了。”

“我眼力不错。”尼尔确实如此。毕竟，他是个前军情六处，以及一个优秀的信条成员。

 **他** 没有继续逼问。

尼尔想，那些记忆和缺少的碎片，一切都在完美地归位，他突然又想到。

约翰知道尼尔会来这里，和他在一起。约翰遇见尼尔的第一眼就知道他们会在一起。尼尔回忆起他们的初吻，（或者说他记忆中的初吻），想到 **他** 怎样让他觉得没人可以更好地吻他，怎样觉得约翰就像是在接回断了的肢体。

尼尔没有给约翰带来新的记忆，因为他们之间发生过的事情都已经发生过了。尼尔填上了他们俩关系中他自己这边的缺口。因和果，果又成为因：基础的物理学，倒置。

那晚尼尔花费了全部意志力才没有向 **他** 坦白对 **他** 的爱，但是第二天早上他发现了一个更好的方法，通过客房服务：健怡可乐和煎鸡蛋。

 **他的** 眼睛眯起来，尼尔正在摆放他们的早餐。

尼尔的微笑更加灿烂了，他重复，“我的眼力不错。”

“你是个跟踪狂，” **他** 开玩笑说。但他泰然自若， **他** 吃起了鸡蛋。他们讨论起那副伪造的戈雅，尼尔问了有关凯特的问题，就好像他们不是每隔一个星期就邀请她周末过来吃晚饭一样。很难相信这两位是同一个人，一个如此崩溃和恐惧，而另一个，尼尔认识的那个女人，则是自由和无畏的典范。

 **他** 告诉尼尔，“我要调查一下那副画。如果我们能够弄到，我想那可以帮助我们接近萨塔尔”

“我能帮忙吗？”

 **他** 摇摇头，回答，“不。你已经够接近了。”

“接近你。”

“接近这个。” **他** 摇头，被逗乐了。“我很担心你看到的太多了。”

尼尔抿了一口咖啡，掩盖住扬起的嘴角。他含着杯子，模糊不清地说，“亲爱的，我不知道你在乎这个。”

 **他** 半心半意地瞪了一眼，一个小时后， **他** 离开了。

他们在挪威奥斯陆重新见面。“我有一个提议，”这是他们刚一见面 **他** 说的第一句话。他们站在街上，装作在逛街，实则规划路线。

尼尔的嘴唇扬起。“三十天可以养成或者破坏一个习惯，”他言不由衷地警告。他的手突然朝 **他** 伸了一下；他们经常手挽着手走路，对尼尔来说很难克制住这种欲望。

 **他** 朝尼尔笑着，却没有看他，澄清道，“为了工作。我不想冒险牵连你，但是我一个人做不到。”

尼尔想问这是 **他** 打给他的唯一理由吗，但是他没有。相反尼尔开始安排起来。他联系了自由港，安排了一次会面，并且要求亲自参观仓库。

做完之后，尼尔告诉经理，“我过来的时候要带一位客人。”

“当然了，先生。另一位游客吗？”

“我丈夫，”尼尔反射性地回答。他转身咬住嘴唇，对自己花了几个小时向艾弗斯保证自己的个人经历不会危害钳型运动之后仍然时不时犯下大错感到恼火。

尼尔没有告诉 **他** 这件事，但是他告诉了马希尔。他们在站酒店房间外的走廊上。马希尔叹了口气，但是体贴地没有发表评论，因为他不知道那扇门什么时候会打开，然后得向认识多年的男人自我介绍。

接着，尼尔建议他们用一架波音747货运飞机撞击库房。“你不会喜欢的，”尼尔告诉 **他** ，因为这是事实。效果比 **他** 预想的要夸张许多，但是 **他** 还是会同意的，因为这是他们足够大胆的最佳选择了。

每一天都在接近任务时间，他们一起去跑步，一起游泳，练习憋气。他们睡在同一张床上，暗紫色的床单，看起来就像湖底的颜色，尼尔贴上 **他的** 嘴，轻声说，“来看看我们能屏气多长时间。”

尼尔不知道 **他** 现在爱上了他没有，还是说还要等等。这感觉确实像是爱情了：那些撩拨，那些对彼此的关心。在攻入自由港的时候，他们进入了一种韵律，尼尔从未和别人有过如此的默契。开锁，跑，搜寻，重复。

怒吼着的警报声提醒尼尔有什么东西出错了。他看向 **他** ，而 **他** 的眉毛皱在一起，不确定的手指在按键上游移。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“的确……需要。”

一切都是新的，但是什么都没变。

然而，那座转门是意料之外的。尼尔尽可能表现得像是毫无头绪，他调整着呼吸，透过碎裂的玻璃碎片观察 **他的** 表情。

一阵刺耳的喀拉声从保险库中传来，接着两个人影从深处冲了出来。尼尔追在其中一个后面， **他** 与 **他** 那边那个扭打起来。枪声从尼尔刚刚离开的房间中传出；他将注意力全部集中在他的鞋与地面相撞发出的尖锐刺耳的声音上，才控制住自己的担忧。

尼尔在扯掉对方的面罩之前就认出是 **他** 。他举起拳头，却看到身穿黑衣的男人防御动作与他们拳击时一模一样。（“看我的手，尼尔，不是我的眼睛。”）。有一瞬间，他们望着对方，接着尼尔跑开，去阻止 **他** 将子弹射进自己的脑袋里。

医院把他们放出来后，他们除了回酒店泡一壶咖啡之外也没什么事可做。“好吧，我看到太多东西了。”尼尔打开盖子，开始倒水。他有点过于自信了，几乎无法动摇，并且控制不住地说一些调情的话。“但是我现在还活着，这说明你决定信任我了。”

一瞥凌乱的床单。“或者只是我还不够狠。”

“你够狠了。”并且会一直那么狠。尼尔非常善于假装不知道逆行的存在，而 **他** 就是那个教会尼尔这项技能的人。

他们一起大笑，接着融进了更加剧烈的亲密行为之中，尼尔承认他为了这个机会死不足惜，而 **他** 告诉尼尔， **他** 会做出决定，这让他们一整个下午都花在了交谈上。这就是他们所做的一切：交谈。尼尔装作在学习逆熵，提到了他的学位。但是他们分享的比那多的多。尼尔用真实来装饰谎言，最甜的糖衣之下往往有着最酸楚的味道。他们分享了最好和最坏的时光。尼尔讲述了他在年轻时是怎么不小心造成了膝盖上的伤疤。

两只手轻柔地将尼尔的裤腿卷上去，接着 **他** 吻了那道疤。 **他** 告诉尼尔 **他** 出生的地方。太阳落山之后，他们胸膛贴着胸膛躺下，一直说着，直到词语模糊成无意义的噪音，接着销声匿迹。

第二天早晨 **他** 已经走了，但 **他** 留了张纸条，一个简单的坐标。尼尔记下来，在水池里把它烧了，不留下丝毫存在过的痕迹。

（尽管他们不是享乐主义者，却在阿利坎特买了一座不大的房子，里面装着象征他们一起度过的时间的东西。约翰留下了一艘游艇，而尼尔收集了每个月没有被子弹打成筛子的西装。他们的橱柜里还有一些马克杯，都是从游客商店里买来的蠢杯子，印着卡通人物和城市名，约翰很喜欢它们。它们来自不是战场的地方，尼尔很喜欢这一点。）

艾弗斯把尼尔叫过去盘问和体检。实际上尼尔算是艾弗斯的上司，但艾弗斯是老朋友了，尼尔到达阿克什胡斯要塞一个秘密地下室中他们约定的地点时，他怒视着尼尔。尼尔只是笑笑，让医疗队检查他的身体。

艾弗斯两臂交叉，怒吼道，“你最好什么都没告诉他。”

尼尔翻了个白眼。“放松。我是被最优秀的那位训练出来的，不是吗？”

“你是被你老公训练出来的，混蛋。”艾弗斯模糊地指了指外面的世界，接着说，“那家伙不是你老公。”

“ _如果_ 我告诉他了什么，”尼尔抬高了声音，反驳艾弗斯，“那么我早就已经告诉过他了，而且没有发生任何不同的事。”

艾弗斯的肩膀后面，慧勒惟妙惟肖地模仿起男人愤怒的表情，这让尼尔狂笑起来，以至于医生不得不重新测量一次他的血压。

然后，尼尔等待着。很快， **他** 会需要尼尔帮助 **他** 取回那个实际上并不是钚的钚，虽然尼尔不知道确切的日期。

无聊，以及一点点焦躁之下，他开始阅读起了最新的物理学期刊，温习爱沙尼亚语，和红队一起打扑克——从不跟蓝队——然后和医疗队一起练习缝合技术，因为他隐约有种预感，下个星期他也许用的上这项技能。

尼尔的一次性手机响了起来，时间尚早，外面天还是黑的，尼尔将手机拍在耳朵上，力道大到发痛。

“塔林。”

尼尔匆忙从行军床上爬下来，走出房间。脚带着他穿过黑暗的走廊。“给我六个小时。”

“你有五个小时。”

于是尼尔重重捶响了艾弗斯的门，世界还未苏醒，但艾弗斯已经醒了，他正在举重，尼尔让他搞来一架喷气式飞机。

“怎么会这样，”艾弗斯抱怨道，把水倒在头上，“明明他还是个菜鸟，你却还当他是老板一样听他的话？”

“习惯了，”尼尔快乐地回答。

他带了一小队人，包括艾弗斯和慧勒，如果——当——意外发生的时候，他能够相信的几个人。

但是操蛋的，意外确实发生了。即使有着尼尔的计划，凯特还是差点死了（她举起杯子。“敬尼尔和约翰，没有他们我活不到今天。”）， **他** 被萨塔尔的人抓住了，尼尔不得不在一场枪战后叫来骑兵小队。

在码头，尼尔对萨塔尔走狗的愤怒冻结成了冷酷，算计的怒火。他等着他的队友清空房间。接着，尼尔走向 **他** ，期待 **他** 对他点头，说一句谢谢和 _我们做到了。_

尼尔被掐住了喉咙，他的背拍到墙壁上，接着他才意识到是 **他** 发动了袭击。他挣扎着，祈求得到理解。“求你了，”尼尔透不过气， _“我们的人。”_

但是 **他** 还没有经历过逆行，如何能相信尼尔，感受到任何对这个世界，这个团队的所有权？尼尔平静下来，接着，明白了他没有任何 **他** 想要的答案。尼尔无法解释他为什么这么了解 **他** ，无法解释剧院里的事，抑或是健怡可乐，或是为何能够那么快地建立起亲密关系。

艾弗斯介入进来，说了一些安抚的话，比尼尔预料的交代了更多。 **他** 放开尼尔，但是没有道歉， **他的** 手颤抖着，无法与尼尔对视。尼尔也慌乱起来；他们从没这样争吵过，因为他们一直以来都相信对方。

尼尔意识到自己想吐。他晕头转向的，将全部注意力集中在凯特的伤上，同时头痛得厉害，但至少她穿过了转门， **他** 对逆行也适应得很好。

接着是那些逞英雄的戏码， **他** 第一次经历逆行的世界。尼尔不得不让 **他** 带着一个接收器离开，他们的手快速擦过，代替了一个吻，尼尔让自己忙碌起来，去寻找去奥斯陆要用的船上集装箱。他在里面重新装上了几张床，医疗器械，衣服，食物，还有武器。

手头又空闲下来之后，尼尔穿过他们刚刚收缴的转门，穿上装备和面罩，开车出去找 **他** ， **他的** 生命可不能交给运气。

他到达高速上熟悉的那一段路的时候，刚好看见火焰点着 **他的** 车。车内，温度骤降；尼尔猛踩刹车，冰在玻璃上凝结，厚厚的一层白霜隐匿了车内男人所有的痕迹。尼尔吞咽一下，支撑住自己，用手肘击碎了驾驶座的窗户。他在火焰中爬行， **他的** 呼吸仍然显而易见。

尼尔切断 **他的** 安全带。 **他** 陷入了昏迷，但是至少在撞击后成功带上了氧气罩。尼尔的心跳这才平稳下来，接着他和艾弗斯撬开挡风玻璃，把 **他** 扯出来。他们加快速度回到码头，艾弗斯一路抱怨他们的英雄主义，像个疯子一样开车，而尼尔抱着 **他** 坐在后座。

 **他的** 皮肤上没有一点温度。抚摸着 **他** ，尼尔想，就像在抚摸一尊在风中立了太久的雕像——冷到让人感到灼伤。 **他的** 胸膛微弱地起伏，尼尔用所有的力量抱紧 **他** 。“我有信心，”尼尔坚定地说。

艾弗斯通过后视镜与尼尔对视。“对这个世界，还是对他？”

尼尔眨眨眼。“这两者是一样的。”

三个人走进了集装箱。这是一个烂笑话的开始，尼尔沉思，尤其是其他两个人都在睡着接受静脉注射。尼尔交替守在两张床边，几乎没闭过眼。

凯特先醒过来。泪水汇聚在她的睫毛上，但是没有落下来。尼尔握住她的手，给她看肚子上的绷带，让她继续休息，等伤口愈合。一个小时过后， **他** 在锡纸包成的茧里挣扎起来。

 **他** 和凯特想要知道更多，于是尼尔交代了。

“游戏结束，”他结束了简短的历史和熵的课程，想着——

_全世界是一个舞台，所有的男男女女不过是一些演员；_

_他们都有下场的时候，也有上场的时候；_

_一个人的一生中扮演着好几个角色……_

这时候 **他** 并没有像未来出任务时那样对尼尔的聪慧感到高兴。 **他** 呻吟着要求更多细节，于是尼尔顺从了。

无论尼尔怎样引导，风险都很高。虽然这是他的防御机制，引用一句漂亮话来掩盖他真正想说的东西，而这，在此时是， _我不能失去你。_ 因为 **他** 放弃了算法，仍然想抓住一些真假难辨的东西，也因为尼尔发现这整件事不公平到让人难以忍受，他们要在凯特伤口愈合的时候战斗。尼尔又一次脱口而出，他说，“这一切过去之后，如果我们还活着，如果你还在乎，我会告诉你我的人生故事，好吗？”

尼尔给了 **他** 私人空间。尼尔睡了，一个人。最初的两个晚上，他不是醒着，就是躺在他自己的行军床上。第三天晚上，尼尔解释完祖父悖论之后，尼尔感觉到一双手环住了他的胸口，下巴贴在他的脖子上。尼尔张开嘴想说些什么，但是什么也没说出口。

“睡会儿吧，” **他** 喃喃道。“我还有好多事需要赶上呢。”

尼尔笑起来。 **他** 知道就好。

一个小事故让他们重游奥斯陆之旅变得复杂起来。尼尔通过一个钥匙孔往外看，咔啦作响的柏油地面上燃着火焰，洒满了金条。几步之外， **他** 正在给枪上膛，抬起手臂的时候， **他** 痛呼起来。他们了解这种伤，但是这次情况更糟糕。

“你的手臂怎么样？”尼尔问。

“不太妙。”他将绽放的红色伤口藏在制服之下，接着拿起了面罩，每个动作都龇牙咧嘴。

尼尔感到胃在抽搐。鲜血滴在地上，在塑料防水布上画出一幅波洛克的画作。“等等，”他要求道。“你在流血，让我看看。”

在血滴，门，尼尔和凯特之间看了一圈后， **他** 伸出手臂。尼尔的手指轻轻沿着 **他的** 手腕移到前臂，到二头肌。但是没有时间了。

凯特活下来了，尼尔开车，而 **他** 在思考。当尼尔将这次行动称作“我们的，”的时候，他就让 **他** 离真相又近了一步。他们握手——做的好——接着尼尔又握回方向盘，而 **他** 将手搭在了尼尔的大腿上。

夜晚溶为薰衣草色的黎明。他们快到码头了，但尼尔现在还不想放弃这一切；他在一个出口突然转弯，停了车。他们打开救护车的后门坐下，把凯特架在中间，看着日出。

这不完全像是道别，但是很接近了。

在尼尔的意识深处，他知道他们在马格纳维京号上的逆行是约翰不愿讲述的故事的一部分。尼尔给了 **他** 和凯特一次安全的旅行，与他们带她和麦克斯去阿利坎特那次很像。他们为了画画铺上塑料布，看得到水景。尼尔突然想到这样的三人回忆只属于他一个人，而他们永远也不会像这样回到这里了。

他不知道未来还有没有机会告诉 **他** ，尼尔把 **他** 抱紧——密不可分，也许有点太紧了，手肘骨头顶出来，指节发白——在夜里，轻声说，“我爱你。”

“嗯。”他退开一点点。“我不知道该说什么。”

尼尔在 **他的** 怀里扭动，这样他们就能够脸对着脸了。“你什么都不用说。我只想让你知道。”

 **他** 用拇指和食指抓住尼尔的下巴，接着吻他，像怕弄碎了尼尔一样轻柔，他也确实会，他 _崩溃_ 了，支离破碎地倒在 **他的** 怀里。尼尔太累了，而且——他为什么不能承认呢？——他害怕了。

他们向后航行，后退，后退。

有一次他们挑了一天回去——六月十四号，尼尔为夏日里这一天的双重意义感到有些眩晕—— **他** 走向码头。尼尔跟在后面。

“这里很美。” **他的** 声音低沉，被氧气罩和沉重的波涛声扭曲。

尼尔将手肘搁在栏杆上。“每一次我看到这些，我都想我会习惯，或者不会感到那么新奇。”

“但是不能。”

“是啊，”尼尔附和，将脑袋靠在 **他的** 肩膀上。“确实不能。”

结尾：

时间不是问题。怎么活着出来才是关键。

站在尘土和废墟之上， **他** 大喊，“尼尔，等等！”

尼尔轻声说，“现在该让我走了，”接着尼尔说了再见，吻了抽噎着的 **他** 。

（“你知道吗，我差点没有招募你，”约翰有一次承认。

他们站在外面。伦敦阳光明媚的一天，一辆撞毁的双层公交车，不过是一堆废铁。红色的涂料在清澈的蓝天之下反射出美妙的光。

“为什么？”尼尔问，捏了一把约翰的腰，“你看到我的照片之后担心会疯狂地爱上我吗

？”

约翰吻了吻尼尔的脑袋，喃喃道，“差不多。”）

尼尔改编了一下 _卡萨布兰卡_ ，这是约翰最喜欢的电影， **他** 现在还不知道，但是尼尔会不断说错一个词来惹怒约翰。

（“全世界有这么多汉堡店——”

“酒馆！是酒馆！尼尔，宝贝，”约翰几乎唱起来，在厨房里随着‘任时光流逝’的曲调与尼尔旋转，“我有一把枪。”）

“但是如果我们做出不同的选择，这些可以改变吗？”

过去无法改变。尼尔穿过一道转门，第三次经历这一天。

尼尔进入地底，心脏砰砰直跳。

尼尔想——

_最终，你的挚爱将会被夺去。为了阻止这件事发生，你将会被子弹击中头部。即使是在很长时间以后，这终将发生在你身上：你被打中了脑袋，想着，“我被打中脑袋了，”但有一件事荒谬无比——你知道这一切终将发生，更糟糕的是，你躺在地上气息奄奄，看着地面与门相接的位置的时候，你意识到，开锁并不怎么难。_

尼尔死了。

（他们在一艘驶向东京的船上相遇：尼尔在信条的第一次任务。约翰与他对了暗号。 **他** 看向尼尔的眼神让尼尔感觉到他的生命中再没有人能看穿他。之后，他们吃了晚饭。尼尔甚至无需自己点饮品，约翰告诉他，“我喜欢查清楚新成员的一切。”

尼尔笑着，回击道，“鬼才信。”

约翰的眼神闪烁，就像思绪飘到了远方。然而下一秒他就礼貌地回神了。他笑着说。“为什么这么说？你都不认识我。”

永远勇敢，尼尔回答，“我就是这么想的。”

他们的手都在腰部以下，圆形的桌子，接着就不是了。约翰的目光比尼尔预料中的更加犹豫，但是他的手指敲击在尼尔的脉搏上的时候十分坚定。

“那么，你先说，”约翰坚持道。“我想听你的人生故事。”

尼尔向前附身。“我应该从哪里开始呢？”

“从最开始。”）

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾的一大段诗是改编自理查德·西肯（Richard Siken）（译者没找到译文，遂自译）。莎士比亚的作品被引用了两次；尼尔提到的戏剧是《第十二夜》，”全世界是一个舞台“来自《皆大欢喜》（译者引用的朱生豪译版），全文零散提到的歌曲和作品，多数是‘Youth’ by Daughter，’No Better’ by Lorde，’Corpse Song’ by Margaret Atwood，’Gionvanni’s Room’ by James Baldwin，以及 ‘The Song of Achilles’ by Madeline Miller。如果你发现了其他我没标出来的，那是因为我没有查阅就潜意识地引用了。  
> 如果想要点梗，或者只是想给我发信息聊聊这篇文，这部电影，或者其他什么，可以在汤不热上找@ithappensoffstage以及推特上@JasEdwards13！（找译者指路微博@lwnixndk-莱温）


End file.
